


Ebb Tide

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Mild Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur live and love in their cottage by the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb Tide

I:  
hollow as an old shell  
beaten and scraped by the waves.  
Was I ruined or made new?  
Wandering the strand, you gather  
bleached-white scallops and green glass shards.  
With eyes like sunlight in deep waters,  
you see:  
broken is discarded is changed is beautiful—  
metamorphosed.

I taste the tang of the sea in the crook of your elbow,  
follow salty rivulets with my tongue,  
trace tributaries  
over dips and dunes of cool skin,  
growing hotter against the rasp of cotton sheets.

Were you born of sea foam?  
Or are you the sea and I the foam,  
buoyed on your expanse?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jess for some advice on the last verse that saved it from the dairy aisle and my friend Penny for giving me a title I could finally settle on.


End file.
